Don't Forget About Me
by YinWolvern
Summary: Failing in home school, Sada is thrown back onto campus life at Ouran Academy. She's surprised to find her former trainer and old childhood friend, Honey and Mori! Seeing Mori again, many memories come back that put her heart on the wire. She's desperate to relieve this heart ache but does Mori want her to forget? And what happens with Kaoru steps into the picture? OCXMori
1. To The Host Club

**This story is written in pure boredom. Enjoy! If not, then, well, oh well. **

Attending the school didn't seem too big of a deal. In fact, that was all her father had talked about on their way there. Their long, long, _long _way there. She wasn't to start today, but with her long absence, some explanations were needed. Not attending any school at all the first year, or the first two (she couldn't keep track), had piled a lot of paperwork to do and meeting after meeting. This was the final one and she was thankful. She had never been to the school, this was her first, and her father only had her tag along so she could finally see the campus. But the idea of being cooped up, even as big as it was, was already beginning to weigh on her shoulders.

Why did she even need to attend school? Her training was going just fine! It made no sense to her but her father had insisted in actually going to a campus. The mountains were fine, and she stopped a read every few hours or so. That was enough studying, wasn't it?

She grimaced as she walked the campus, her calloused, bare feet barely feeling the cold that had settled on Ouran's grand flooring. Her father sent her away while he and the headmaster spoke to one another. She knew that behind closed doors they were going to be sharing drinks and talking about old times. It was going to be five minutes that they actually were talking about her. But, what did she care? Walking around sounded better than being stuck in a room and ignored by the two of them. Hopefully, she prayed that they would get caught up for hours and leave her to her silent pouting.

However, her pouting didn't last as long as she wanted as she observed the grounds. The school wasn't bad looking, she could give it that. In fact, no, it was gorgeous. The way Ouran was built was better than she had imagined. Grand and further out in designing than she had seen for a few years.

Then again, being up in the mountains, she didn't see _much,_ if any, architecture. There was only the natural beauty there but the home they lived in, which was built in the way of a shrine, was the only man made beauty she had seen for a while. Everything seemed to blend into one another and colors danced on the walls here. Everything was so well taken care of and thought of. She hated that she loved it. Sada felt a smile come to her as she continued on.

A few students walked out and about, perhaps changing classes? Or maybe just going to another room, or maybe on break. The girl realized then that there would be a lot more for her to learn about this school. A trip to the library would perhaps prove useful. Maybe catch up on some reading, find some books about the school...

Her smiling continued as she watched the girls gossip and giggle with their friends, the guys standing and talking among one another. It made her have hope that she'd be able to perhaps gain a friend or two while there.

But then, there were the looks that came. Nothing she minded though. She could hear the soft whispers she often heard.

"_What's she wearing? She looks like a guy..."_

Well, being a tomboy, she supposed she may have taken it a little far. A guy like face, a messy ponytail, bare footed, her arms being more muscular than slim or slender, and a beat up training uniform. But, she kept to herself and ignored the whispers. They weren't the first time she had heard them. Well, not in a few years but she had still heard them before. Her eyes glanced up at the tower as she listened to it chime off the hours. But the chiming was accompanied by the hurried sounds of footsteps as a group of girls began past her.

"Hurry up Hina! Honey won't wait forever!" A girl far ahead of the two others shouted as she ran, looking positively red in the face and filled with nothing but a bubbly attitude.

_Honey? Is that a guy?_

"I know, I know! Neither will Mori-sempai!" She shouted back.

_Mori?_

Honey wasn't that familiar, but Mori...she remembered her sensei had called Morinozuka that a few times...Was it the same Mori?

The girl was quick to get in front of the three and stop them. "Hey, wait!"

The three almost seemed to stop instantly at just the sight of her, barefooted and her...outfit.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but, I heard you mention the names Honey and Mori? Who are they?" She asked, her curiosity prickling at her mind to just find out.

When the question was asked, the girls in their yellow uniforms almost seemed to forget the girl's appearance and brightened up.

"Oh! You aren't from the school are you? Honey and Mori are part of the host club!"

"There is a guy named Honey?" She asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

The girl was quick to defend herself. "Mori and Honey are just nicknames, their full names are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, if you must know. And Honey-sempai is just adorable!" She exclaimed, the two girls behind her squealing at just the sound of the name.

As the nostalgic names came, she snickered softly to herself. It had been such a long time since she had heard them. But, going by Honey now? And a Host Club?

What exactly had happened after Mitsukuni had stopped teaching?

Smiling, she brushed her black bangs from her eyes and smiled at them. "Would you guys please show me this Host Club? I'd love to see it, seeing as I'm new and all..."


	2. Odd Entrance

**Here's more. Yeah, ha ha. Enjoy. **

"Takashi, pass me the cake please!"

The small blond boy clutched to the pink bunny in his lap, sitting in between two female students who were quite a few feet taller than him. The taller of the two, with a young lady seated beside him as well, only nodded and leaned over the table, handing him a plate that held a yellow colored cake topped with white frosting. Honey grabbed at the plate and began to practically shovel forkfuls of cake into his mouth while the girls shyly watched him.

The Host Club was just as alive as it was any other day. The sounds of soft chatter and the occasional squealing of the customers echoing in the room. The clinking of the tea cups accompanied the sounds of plates set down on the tables. The members of the host club and the customers were in a harmony that had developed over a long time.

Mori and Honey sat with the girls on the further side of the music room, all five lounging on the long and elegant couches. Between them it was silent as they ate or watched Honey gobble down the sweets. Mori watched him gently, making sure he wouldn't choke or do anything to harm himself.

The girl beside Mori shyly picked up her plate with her cake, a strawberry dotting the top of the slice. "Um, Mori-san, would you like a piece of my cake?" She asked, offering him a piece of the cake on a fork outstretched towards him.

Mori looked down at her softly, causing her cheeks to bleed into a soft pink. Again, he nodded. "Sure." He murmured gruffly, leaning over and eating at the piece.

Soft squeals came from the two on the couch opposite Mori and the young lady, whose face was now a deep red and rendered speechless.

Honey said nothing, blind to the act itself as he continued to eat at the sweets and hugging onto Usa-chan further.

"It seems those two are doing well today." Kaoru noted, staring over at Mori and Honey from across the room. Their final customers had just left, giving the twins a chance to relax themselves. The girls leaving were still giggling and squealing between them as they recalled Hikaru and Kaoru's act. Their daily host club act of the "brotherly love", which many of the girls favored for one reason or another. As much fun as it was to play the parts and get the girls weak in the knees, it was nice to have the time to wind down from it.

Kyouya, who stood near by the twins, looked over at them. "Yes, I suppose so, but it seems Mori is distracted by something." He noted, pushing his glasses up slightly as they slid down his nose.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked up at the shadow king then at Mori, staring at him as if trying to see what Kyouya was seeing. Kaoru couldn't see it. Mori always looked so deep in thought, it was hard to tell when he really was thinking hard. But there did seem to be something about him that showed his mind someplace else. Even as quiet as he was, he usually would say something about Honey eating so fast.

"Well, maybe. But what could be distracting him?" The younger twin asked, sitting up a bit more. Hikaru muttered softly to himself, fixing at the tie of his uniform.

"Who knows? He could be thinking about anything." He noted, sitting back in his chair and throwing an arm over the back.

Suddenly, the doors to the music room were thrown open and Mori was out of his seat just as quickly as the doors swung inward.

Just as the doors of the room slammed against the walls, Mori caught the fist of the attacker that barged into the club while he felt his own clenched in the grip of his opponent. Though he stopped his attack, he didn't pull back his strength as he saw it was a girl who had suddenly rushed in and towards them. Their fists shook in each others hands as they did their best to keep one another at bay.

"Sada."

The girl grinned at Mori, trying her best to keep her footing on the slippery linoleum.

"Hey there Morinozuka-sama! Long time no see!" She said happily, moving her feet quickly to sweep at his legs.

He released her instantly and moved back away from her before standing tall and watching her. Sada didn't change as she kept a fighting position and a smile still on her lips. She looked to still want to fight but an outburst kept from the battle continuing.

"Sada-chan!" Honey hopped off the couch quickly, discarding the cake he no longer cared for on the table and rushing to the girl. Sada suddenly felt herself swung around with the boy hugging onto her arm. It felt odd, she had never seen him act in such a...cute way.

"Mitsukuni-sama, uh, hi!" She said, trying to be as equally excited as his voice had been. Mori walked to her but before the three could begin a conversation, another blond stood quickly from his almost throne like chair.

"Hold on there you three! You've created _such _and interruption!" He called out as he walked over, tucking one hand into the black pants of his uniform.

Sada stopped and looked back to the doors she had thrown together only in excitement. The three girls that had led her to the club were still standing there, looking extremely shocked and almost frozen. Nervously, she laughed softly and looked back at the blond boy.

"I'm really sorry about that. I was...just excited." She said.

Tamaki was silent for a moment before smiling brightly and moving in front of her. "Well, excited I understand~!" He exclaimed, taking her hand gently. "But even as excited as you are to meet us, you must control such excitement, princess." He said sweetly, his violet eyes staring down into her gray ones as his face came closer. "By your appearance, you look as you don't go to the this school. Has our Host club become such a well known place? Well, we welcome you among us, my lady. Will you come join me?" He said, working his arm around her shoulders.

She stared at him for a moment in bewilderment and was unable to control it as a fit of laughter came. "Is this guy for real?" She snickered, holding at her stomach as she continued to laugh. She had never seen a guy so full of a wonderment to win over a girl's favor. Then again, she had been separated from such men, as well as others, for quite a while.

The feeling of his arm around her soon disappeared and finally made her stop laughing as she looked up, seeing Tamaki situated in a corner with his back facing them. It almost seemed as if a dark cloud surrounded him.

Still trying to contain her giggles, she worked out a small "sorry" before turning back to Mori and Honey. "How have you two been? It's been way too long." She noted, smiling at them brighter.

"Wait, hang on. We have a question." Hikaru and Kaoru said together, waving their arms in the air simultaneously as if wanting to be chosen by them. "Who exactly are you?"

Tamaki's head came up slightly, looking back at them as if wanting to hear the answer as well despite the disappointment that weighed on his shoulders.

Honey was the first to get to the question and Sada didn't mind in the slightest.

"Hika-chan, this is Sada. She was once a student of mine!"


	3. Explanations and Suspicions

Once the doors and walls had been checked for damage from Sada's dynamic entrance, the host club ushered the girls out for the day. Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind one of the couches that Tamaki sat in, his legs crossed in an almost royal way. He sat tall, visibly out of the previous slump he had been in a few minutes before. Kyouya stood beside him, his face tilted down into his work book but his attention was on them as well. All of them assessed the girl that sat before them, taking in her appearance and each mentally trying to guess what her personality was going to be like.

Sada sat on the couch opposite them with Honey hugging onto her arm and Mori standing just beside them, variously towering over Honey in a protective way. As they observed her, she did the same, her eyes watching them warily.

"So, you're saying you had been taught by Honey?" Tamaki asked, leaning forward with eyes wide in interest.

Sada nodded and smiled. "That's right. Training had always been a big part of my life, my father had wanted me trained by one of the best." She noted, sitting back a bit. "Honinozuka's classes were a good chunk of my influences but when he stopped teaching, I found myself in a bit of a rut. So I got permission from my father to take on homeschooling on a trek into some mountains to continue my training on my own. I was there for a while on my own with the maids." she explained, recalling her shrine like home nestled in the nature of the mountain. "But, dad soon found out I wasn't sticking to my homeschooling and had my head mostly in training. Being at school is sort of a punishment." she murmured, rubbing at the back of her neck. She giggled lightly to herself though as she remembered the literal tantrum she threw when her dad had said she was going back to regular school. She had acted like a pure child, clinging to one of the columns and refusing to let go.

The four listened intently, the twins copying Tamaki's movement of leaning forward together.

"Oh, so that explains the karate outfit and no shoes." Kaoru noted, staring at the tattered white martial arts pants.

"But you look kind of like a guy from the back and the baggy outfit doesn't help. Couldn't you have found something more appropriate to wear before coming here? Hikaru asked, looking her over.

Kaoru gave his twin a look but it went unnoticed.

There was that comment again. The girl grimaced but it didn't last long before it changed to just a smile "Well, I didn't get much of a chance. Dad dragged me to the school without letting me change from my training outfit from today's session." she noted, tugging at the collar of the top. "Besides, I like baggy clothing. Dressing girly takes too much trouble. But, in any case, I had forgotten that Morinozuka and Honinozuka went to school here. It was quite a surprise. Especially finding out they're part of a host club now."

"Takashi and I go by Honey and Mori now Sada-chan!" The smaller boy exclaimed, smiling brightly up at her.

"I was wondering about that," she started, looking down at him then to Tamaki. "Why the nickname Honey?" she asked curiously.  
Tamaki smiled big. Finally a question he could answer better than anyone! "Ah, because it's his technique!" When Sada looked lost on the concept, he continued.

"In the host club, we use different techniques and types. Honey-Sempai is the Lolita, or the cute type. The nickname Honey pertains to that." he explained.

Sada blinked once at learning of this concept. Never had she been to a host club but she had just assumed it was only talking. But by Tamaki's antics and Honey's name now, she understood it was a completely different story. There was so much more going on than simply talking. Well, if it entertained them...

"I see. Forgive me, it's just...very different to see my once strict teacher act like he's the youngest of you all." Sada laughed a bit and looked again at Honey then back up at Mori.

"It's great to see you guys again though." she stated sweetly.

Mori looked at her and smiled very small. "You too."

"I missed you Sada-chan! I felt bad 'cause you left before I could say goodbye!" He whined, jumping up and tugging at her arm. He put on a pout as if to try and make her feel guilty Laughing, she stood as he wanted her too, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'm sorry Honey," she paused slightly as she used such a familiar term with her former teacher. "But it was just better if I left as soon as possible. If you guys weren't going to be there, there was no point in staying."

"So then, you're staying right?!" Honey asked, his eyes gleaming up at her. Not familiar with his adorable act, Sada laughed and just grinned.

"Yup, I'm going to be staying. My uniform will be bought today before I leave."

"Tama-chan! Can Sada-chan hang out with us here at club?!"

Tamaki smiled softly. "Well, if she wishes, but she may be treated like a customer." He stated.

Before Sada could give an answer of her own to being treated like the other girls while in the club, the main doors opened again. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." A voice called out. "Where is everyone, am I that late?"

"Haru-chan!" Honey released Sada's arm and dashed to the door, grabbing Haruhi's arm. "Haru-chan! Come here and meet a friend of Takashi and mine." He began to practically drag the other across the room to where the group sat.

Honey pulled Haruhi in front of Sada, his smile almost seeming brighter, if that were possible.

"Sada-chan this is Haru-chan, Haru-chan this is Sada-chan."

Haruhi blinked and stared down at Sada, mostly taking in the outfit. Was this girl a 'commoner' like her? None of these people would dare dress like that. But still, she smiled politely and did a small wave with the hand Honey wasn't clenching onto.

"I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you."

Sada stared at Haruhi for a moment before sitting up and speaking.

"Why is a girl in a male uniform?"


	4. Invitations

The room went deathly silent right after Sada spoke. Should she have not mentioned anything? The only ones who didn't look shocked was Haruhi, the guy with his head stuck in his work book, and Mori. Yet they all stared at her. She scratched lightly at her cheek and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The tension in the room was so thick she could have cut it with a blade.

"What makes you say she's a girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru said quickly, moving beside Haruhi and both pinched at either side of her face.

"This guy is all man!"

"Well, this man sounds like a girl." Sada smiled and laughed softly, pointing at Hikaru. "Take it from a girl that looks like a boy already, I know a girl when I see one." She noted and smirked softly. "If she likes cross dressing, I don't care. I was just curious is all." She stated.

Haruhi looked unamused, reaching up and pinching at the twin's hands to release her face. "If she's a friend of Mori's and Honey's, I don't think she'd go tell anyone." She said, glancing at the twins and Tamaki who all seemed white in the face with worry. She sighed softly and looked at Sada again. "Long story short, I owe the club money and was mistaken for a boy with this all happened. I honestly don't care if I'm thought as a boy or a girl but they all take the secret as something to protect." She said.

"That's right!" Tamaki said, standing quickly and moving to her. "And you have to swear to keep her secret or you're never allowed in this club, do you hear me?! If you ruin my daughter's reputation, I shall make you suffer!" He exclaimed with his chest puffed out as if to make himself seem bigger than he was.

"Would you quit calling me your daughter?!"

Sada felt herself move back when he thrusted himself forward at her and stared at her.

_Daughter? This guy...is so weird! _

"Fine fine." She said, raising her right hand. "Cross my heart, I won't say a word. Besides, Haruhi has a point. Why would I do anything to endanger the club that's so important to Mori and Honey?" She said and shrugged. "In fact, why would I do anything to hurt anyone's reputation? That's just heartless..."

It was really a bit insulting they think she would go and blab. Hell, Honey and Mori were people she respected, despite now seeing him cuddling a pink bunny. To do something that would hurt what they did now, she would never forgive herself.

That seemed to be enough for Tamaki as he moved back from her and nodded. "Well...alright then." He noted.

"You're going to have to tell me that story sometime, Haruhi. I'd love to hear how you got wrapped up in these weirdos." She joked, pushing herself up from the seat.

Haruhi smiled at her. "I'll have to take you up on that."

Kaoru watched the two begin to get into a conversation, rubbing at his hand where Haruhi had pinched him. Perhaps he and Hikaru should become friends with Sada as well if she was going to be around from now on. The comment Hikaru had given to her, about looking like a guy, was a bit of a step too far. If she just worked with her appearance a little, she truly would have been very pretty. He watched her, almost finding himself fixated but she suddenly spoke, breaking him out of whatever thoughts that had come to him.

"As much as I want to stay, my dad will probably want me back now. Their meeting has to be over by now and we still need to pick up my uniforms." She said but then smiled. "You know, we have a lot to catch up on you guys." She said, turning to Honey and Mori again. "How about you come to my home tomorrow after school is over? You can eat with me and we can catch up!" She said excitedly then looked to the rest of the group. "You all can come if you have the time. It'll be nice to get to know you all better."

"I would be delighted to come. In fact, we all would enjoy it very much~" Tamaki answered, smiling brilliantly as he answered for everyone.

Smiling, Sada just nodded. "Alright then. We can talk more on it tomorrow, I'll see you guys all here." At saying this, she looked almost brighter. She hadn't even started and already she met up with two old but good friends and in the process of making more. She gave a small wave before walking out.

"Sada-chan is so cute, still so bold and blunt!" Honey laughed, hugging at Usa again. "I wonder if Sada-chan will put out any sweets for us."

"Maybe." Mori murmured, looking out after the door.

"Well, we all need to go to get to know her better if she's sharing in Haruhi's secret here. Besides! She's a friend of Mori and Honey-sempai. We must show we can be friend material as well!" Tamaki exclaimed once more.

"Right boss!" The twins shouted behind him.

Haruhi stared at the three as they began amongst themselves and sighed. "I seriously hope you don't drive her insane as you have me."

Sada hadn't stopped smiling as she left the club and met up with her father. Her uniform had been prepared and she clung to it as she sat in the limo with her father.

"How do you like the school?" He asked her, staring down at her.

Still smiling, she answered, "It's perfect."


	5. Memories with Mori

The next day, Sada would finally get to see the club in full swing.

Interested in seeing exactly how a Host Club was truly performed, she wasted no time in wanting to get there. Her first day went as she knew it would, bored out of her mind as she waited for the hours to pass. No training to to occupy her, she was stuck listening to boring lessons she could have read in a book. When the last class before the club ended, she was the first to dash out of the class just to get away.

In truth, she was nervous to go into the club today. It was going to be a bit embarrassing to walk in after such an entrance the day before. She knew the girls were going to say _something_ about her from yesterday. But, she supposed being a tomboy called for such things to happen. Being considered a guy. Smiling, she shrugged it off again and continued to dash down the hallways, keeping her eye out for the music room. Unknown to her, she was already been seen and judged for the girl to be _running _through the school.

It should have been easy to find it. Then again, this school was huge. Bigger than any place she had been in for a good, long while. It almost all looked the same. Had she been in so much excitement that she completely blanked out on how to get there when the girls had been leading her? Catching the sign, she practically skidded to try and stop herself.

She stopped in front of the doors, looking up at the sign. The music room. The host club. A knot tied itself in her stomach. Yesterday she had been so much calmer. She sighed to relieve the pressure and inwardly pep talked herself before reaching forward and opening the door to the Host club.

The soft smell of roses wafted around her when opening the door.

The word of "Welcome" was said in unison as she stood before the Host Club, assembled to welcome the girls into their fantasy world of beautiful men. But even as they tried to charm whichever woman who opened the door, they were just as charmed as they saw who it was and the sudden change she had undergone.

Sada stood before them in the yellow dress of Ouran's uniform for the young ladies. Her hair that had yesterday been in a messy, last minute ponytail was down, waving and cascading over her shoulders to just above her waist. The black color looked much smoother than it had the previous day. She looked much more...feminine.

"Ah, it's just Sada. At least she's wearing shoes today." Hikaru remarked, earning a playful angry look from Sada.

"Hikaru, no women is ever _just _anyone. Each woman in here is treated as a princess~" Tamaki stated, smiling over at her and walking to her. "Welcome back to the Host Club lady Sada."

Sada smiled again, deciding to play along to not hurt 'the king's' feelings as she had done before. Lord knows she didn't need a reply of him sitting in a corner. "Thank you Tamaki. I feel so refreshed to know I'm not hated." She joked as she stepped in and closed the door gently behind her. It truly was. Her impression yesterday hadn't been the best, she was afraid they all thought she was some crazy woman. They probably still did.

"Ah! Have you fallen for me after all, fair maiden?!"

Again, Sada was not given a chance to answer this kingly question as other girls started coming in and the boy went to greet them. She smiled softly and moved back, starting to walk to the back of the room before she felt a grip on her arm. She stopped, looking up Kaoru who was holding onto her upper arm.

"Um, listen, I just want to apologize for my brother's statement yesterday," He said softly as Hikaru walked toward the girls. "About looking like a guy."

She was shocked to hear this apology, but by the statement she had to assume this was Kaoru. She really needed to learn a way to tell who was who. She'd have to ask Honey or Mori later. She had thought Kaoru was simply just like Hikaru. But, she again had never truly sat and spoke with him. She smiled again at him, laughing softly. "Oh that? Don't worry about it. I get called a guy all the time." She said, moving her arm down when he released her.

"Well, it isn't that okay of a statement to make. Besides, you look...very nice today." He said, looking away a bit but then back at her. The shy statement went over Sada's head as she laughed and looked down at herself.

"Oh yes, a yellow dress and my hair done. I'm guy-like Kaoru, this kind of stuff isn't too normal for me. I'm a tomboy..."

"Yeah but..." He trailed off and looked over as Hikaru motioned him over. "Listen, sit with us later, okay Sada? We didn't get much of a chance to talk yesterday. I feel you could get along with Hikaru and I, if you like the mischievous type." He said with a soft grin.

Sada was quick to return the grin and nod. "Alright, I'd like that. Just motion me over when you have time." She said then watched as he nodded and quickly went to Hikaru's side. Almost instantly, they began to speak in unison. It was amazing the minds of twins...

For a time, she stood towards the back of the room and watched as the Host Club did their activities. It was funny to see what the girl would freak out over. Hikaru and Kaoru's act of brotherly love made her laugh rather than blush, simply for the fact that she knew it was all an act. Watching Haruhi was entertaining as well, she played the guy part quite better than she had expected. The girls fell into it so easily. It was truly amazing in Sada's eyes how they didn't notice Haruhi as a girl.

Tamaki's act as the king, being the gentleman he was. It seemed that charmed the women much more. His boundaries were unlimited as his angles were perfect and his touch seemed light enough to drive the women wild. She had to give him credit, it was quite ingenious.

But what amazed her the most had to be Honey's cute appearance and the girls calling him adorable. The squeals didn't seem to end in this place. But soon, she found Mori gazing at her then motioning her over to them. She left her place at the back of the room she had kept since club started to come to him. When she came to the side of where he sat, he silently held up a plate to her with cake on it. It was a smaller piece but frosted in dark brown frosting.

"Chocolate. You like it, right?" He asked as he stared up at her.

Sada was surprised that he had remembered it to be her favorite. That had been the year before Honey had quite and she had been caught eating chocolate but found out that Honey had liked sweets as well but was unable to eat it. It was from then she had playfully teased the boy with chocolate bars she would sneak in.

Mori seemed to be smiling a small smile again as she took the plate from him. "That was such a long time ago. You still remember that?" She asked, sitting in the empty seat beside him and beginning to eat the chocolate cake. She hadn't really had a sweet since before she left on her trek. It tasted better than what she remembered! No wonder she had loved to tease Honey with it.

He nodded again. "Yes. Long time but not something easy to forget." He said, leaning his head in his hand as he looked over at her.

"Well, it was only for fun Mori-sempai. And besides, he gets all the sweets he wants now." She stared over again at Honey who was cuddling Usa but began to share him among the girls.

"You know, I really missed you guys. When Honey stopped teaching, I couldn't continue training. It just wasn't the same, you guys were good friends." She said softly. She hadn't been informed on what had happened to them, she was just told he had quit. It wasn't her place to question their own choices and she wasn't allowed to anyways.

"I'm sorry. Our minds were on other matters." He said, almost sadly.

Still, Sada just gave her same smile at him. "Well, you guys are coming tonight and we'll be able to reconnect again. It's nice to be able to see you guys again."

Another rare smile came from him as he looked down at her. "You too." He said softly, reaching over and lightly brushing his fingers on her face to remove a stray piece of the cake. Unable to help it, a soft pink blush lined Sada's cheeks.


	6. The Twins

The day had gone better than she had expected it to. The conversation with Mori went quiet as Honey and him pertained to their clients. They had allowed Sada to join them and the girls didn't look twice at her. The moment she had gotten up, however, she had been swept off her feet and pulled to a table with Hikaru and Kaoru. The gesture had thrown her off guard and how pleasant they were to her had surprised her.

"It's surprising to see you can actually look like a girl." Hikaru noted as the three sat at the table.

Sada wanted to burst Hikaru's bubble. He was saying it to try and get her ruffled up, give him a proper reply that he could play back at. "Yeah, but I'm not much of a dress person. I feel really frilly." she murmured, tugging lightly at the tie around her neck.

Hikaru went quiet with nothing to work on but Kaoru smiled at her.

"You don't look bad. You just need to take time in appearance." He stated.

"Beauty like ours doesn't just happen naturally." Hikaru added, running a hand through his hair.

Sada laughed softly. "What's the point? I'm a tomboy at heart. I don't really take time in that." she said.

"Well, you should. You look good when you take the time." Kaoru said softly, looking away a bit.

Sada hadn't been expecting that, surprised she had heard it. "Well, thank you Kaoru. But, it's an effort wasted for me." she shrugged. "Spending a year in the mountains, you lose the want to try and look nice." she explained. But quickly, she changed the subject. "So, you guys are coming tonight, right?"

"Of course!" they said with Kaoru looking back up to her. They were actually looking forward to seeing what kind of person Sada was in regards to her friendship with Mori and Honey. You could always tell more about a person when you saw their house. But, they were almost more interested in being fed. A free meal just by accompanying with the club at a get together. Simple.

"What is it you plan to have for us?" They asked, leaning in a bit.

"Just the normal, a bit of everything so you can all choose your own meal." The 'normal' would consist of any other expensive meal that they all partook in. Sada had some debate when she thought of the idea because she had no idea what everyone liked, or if Haruhi had even the slightest taste or idea for half the meals she knew everyone else had tried. Putting everything together and doing more than one would ensure everyone would get their own taste. Kind of like what commoners called a 'buffet'.

Sada had freaked out the night before when she released how little she knew. She didn't want to ask today in embarrassment so she had gone with the first thought. The first idea she had. That was, of course, after she sped read through some books to try to find an idea and passed something on buffets. Of course, she was never going to tell anyone this.

"Sounds like an interesting idea."

"Never really done that before."

Sliding a cup of tea over to herself, she found herself wanting to change the subject again.

"I gave Mori the address to the house so could you guys please tell Tamaki for me?" she asked as she stood up.

"Aw, you leaving already?" they whined, watching her push her chair in. She had just poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Sorry guys, but I need to get going. I need to go home and get ready for you guys tonight. Lots to do." she grinned down at them playfully and went to the door. "Bye guys, I'll see you guys tonight!" she called and dashed out the door.

The twins sat in silence as they watched the strange girl leave. Spoke quickly, left quickly. Almost as if she was skittish. But again it made Kaori wonder. She mentioned Mori again. Why had she given the address to him and not gone to Tamaki directly? He knew the boss was annoying but she couldn't have dislike him that much after playing along with him earlier.

Thinking in sync once again, their heads turned to the silent older boy. He sat there at the same couch with Honey, but his head was turned to the door, still watching the place Sada had left with the paper they guessed held Sada's address clutched in his hand.


	7. Welcome

There was a certain anticipation for the trip to Sada's home. The only ones the others assumed had stepped foot in her house was Mori and Honey. But, then again, this house could have been completely renovated since then. They didn't know what it would look like or what to expect. In this, Tamaki decided it was best for everyone to go together in a single limo. But his plan failed when he rushed them all into being picked up when he realized that they were all an hour late. Haruhi had tried her best to object to the use of traveling with them, but on her walk there, she was abducted by them once again, set to being late just as they were.

The seven of them sat in their casual attire in the back of the long car, in a conversation to pass the time.

"What do you think her house is going to look like?" Hikaru asked aloud, sitting back and crossing his legs.

"Takashi, you think she'll have cake?!" Honey asked, Hikaru's question going ignored.

Mori shrugged softly and looked out the window as he anticipated the approach. "She may. She knows you like them." He uttered softly, looking back to his cousin.

At the thought of having cake, Honey hugged Usa tighter. He was probably the most excited out of the bunch. He had answered any questions the others had about Sada, and was happy that someone was going to answer his. To him, it had been a long time since he had last seen one of his better students and someone he considered a close friend. Of course, there wasn't any way he was any closer to her.

He stared up at Mori again and smiled brightly, seeing Mori give a soft smile back.

"Well, in any case, we're going to have to be very polite!" Tamaki said, with his face pressed to the window. Despite Honey thinking he was the most excited, Tamaki was on the edge of his sea to see what place they were going to exactly.

The drive to the house was long, longer than anyone had expected it to be. Haruhi gently reached over to take the paper with her address from Mori but found his grip on it tight. He stared at her for a moment before looking out the window again and slowly releasing his grasp on the piece of paper. The girl stared at him for a moment, wondering why he seemed to be on the edge but ignored it as she looked at the paper. She realized the house was more on the edge of the city. Pretty far out-of-the-way.

Finally, the group pulled into the driveway and round about that belong to Sada's home. Her house was just as big as any of theirs, elegantly designed but seemed to have some influences of a shrine. They stepped out and began towards the front door. The door was opened just as they made it to the entry way.

An elder man stood there in the doorway. His outfit was that of a butler or a care taker to the house. His eyes glanced over them but seemed to understand who exactly they were. However, they lingered on Mori for a moment longer than the others. His eyes stared back at the butler silently.

"Ah, you're ms. Sada's friends. Please, come in." He said, moving from the door way to allow them in.

The inside of the house was big, just about as big as any of their homes, minus Haruhi's. Her eyes stared around the room, catching onto the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, to portraits on the walls of who she assumed was Sada, her father, and her mother. It almost seemed to shine at every turn. The same design as the outside that included the shrine seemed to be the same in here as well. There was the influence that made Haruhi feel as if she was walking into some place sacred.

"It seems, however, that you are all an hour early."

The sentence stopped them in their tracks. Haruhi looked over at him. "Early?" She asked, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Indeed. The set time was 7 I believe, it's still only 6." He noted, pointing at a grandfather lock set near the stairs.

The group all stopped and their eyes were directed at Tamaki who seemed, by now, to have noticed his mistake. He stood rigid and had gone silent.

"Tamaki," Kyouya started, looking over at him. "Did you remember to set the clock on your phone back?" He asked.

The blond boy stayed silent, slipping his cell phone out of his pocket and looking at it. The time 7:20 shined back at him brightly. He was saved to not answer to them and their mostly angry eyes as the butler spoke up again.

"You're welcome in this home as Ms. Sada's friends. She's out in the training area. I will escort you there." He said, not waiting for their answer as he began to walk away. They were quick to catch up with him. They were led through long hallways and through what looked specifically as just a tea room. Elegantly set but none of the table ware was out. The opened a door for them and stood away. "She can lead you inside later on." He said, leaving them to walk out.

Kaoru and Hiakru frowned but shrugged and were the first to walk out of the door.

The training area mirrored the shrine essence the house held. The area was secluded off by many trees, almost creating a wall and hiding this area from the view of the front of the house. Many poles were set up that were worn down from the constant attacks. The set up was that of an inside training room yet had the opening of the sky above them. The sun setting and casting an almost orange glow over it all only made it look so much calmer.

Kaoru looked around to find Sada and finally spotted her, but he felt as if he lost his breath. Sada stood on the far end of the clearing in the same outfit and hair style they had seen her the day before. She looked to be in total peace.

Her body movements were slow, graceful and fluent as she seemed to be doing some sort of stretches or yoga. Her eyes were closed as her arms moved around her and her body moved almost as if with the wind. Kaoru couldn't even think of a word to describe what he was seeing from her. His eyes couldn't leave her.

Hikaru only blinked, about ready to call out to her before Honey hit him lightly.

"Hika-chan, don't do that!" He hissed softly.

Hikaru rubbed at the place where he was hit. "Why? We need to her attention don't we?" He asked.

"It's meditation." Mori said, causing everyone to stare at him as he watched her in almost the same way as Hikaru. "She does it as a relaxation after training." He explained.

"Ah, I see. So she doesn't like to be interrupted then?" Tamaki asked, looking to Honey and Mori both. They were the best ones to ask in this situation.

"I can hear you guys y'know."

They stared up as Sada looked over at them. She sighed but laughed softly as she pulled off a towel from one of the pegs of one of her training equipment poles. She began to wipe off her forehead and walked to them, smiling softly.

"You guys are here early. What happened?" She asked, reaching up and taking down her hair. Just like the day before, her hair was frizzy and messy from the workings of her training and not having time to prepare.

"Tamaki forget to set his clock back to the regular time." Haruhi said, easily pushing Tamaki under the bus.

With a soft laugh, she shook her head. "I see. Well, it isn't a problem. I just haven't had time to get ready yet is all. I'm not sure if everything is all set up yet but we can go and see." She said, wrapping the towel around her neck. The others were quick to agree and she was glad for that. She didn't want to have them be bored and she really couldn't finish her training now. Even though they had ruined her meditation. Then again, she supposed that being with her friends, that would be relaxing enough.

The others began to move back inside but she hung back a bit with Mori and Honey.

"You never seem to change Sada-chan." He said, smiling brightly up at her.

"Jeez, I hope not. I hope I would have changed a little." She said then grinned over at Mori. "To prove it, Mori, you and I never finished that little spat in the Host Club yesterday. Shall we have a playful battle some time?" She asked, practically challenging.

The rare, sweet smile returned to his lips. "Of course, Sada. I promise."

The thought of a promise from him sent both a happy flutter in her stomach but a painful shock in her heart. She ignored it, however, and led her two old friends back inside her home.


	8. Revelations

The group waited for Mori, Honey, and Sada to come into the room after them. Sada had to be their guide since it seemed like they would easily get lost in the maze that was her house. She felt slightly embarrassed that she hadn't even showered. Despite that, she didn't think it would be too much trouble to leave them at the table and take a quick shower. She had laid out her outfit before she had started training.

She moved her way up to the front of them and began to walk with them through the winding hallways. The walk took quite a few minutes before she stopped at two large double doors. It took only one hand for her to push open the door, opening it up into a larger room.

The room was set up elegantly, the chandelier in this room two times bigger than the one in the entry room. A long table was set up in the middle of the room with plates and forks set up along with candles burning, wafting a soft, sweet smell throughout the room. The table was already set up with tons of food, which included turkey, crab, sushi, and many different kind of food that seemed to be from every different food group and from different countries.

"Oh, they have it set up already. My maids and butlers are amazing!" Sada laughed, moving away to let the group walk in.

She moved in with them and Mori stopped beside her, looking down at her. "Sada, are you sure it's ok for me to be here?" He asked softly.

Some of their heads turned towards the two as Mori asked such an odd question.

Sada, however, just kept smiling. "Of course Mori! If father has a problem with it, he can't say anything. You guys are my friends and if I say it's ok, it's ok." She said, looking up at him.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at one another and back at the two as they stood together. Why would Mori worry about being here?

"Okay, so!" Sada said, as she began towards the table. "I didn't know what everyone liked, so I have a bit of everything for everyone so help yourselves. And for you Honey," She pointed to one side of the table that had nothing but sweets. Full cakes or just slices on different places. There were different colors for different flavors, some with fruits to eat it with along with many other types of sweets such as brownies and cupcakes.

Honey's eyes went wide as he stared at the whole half of the able filled with cakes of different kinds.

"That is for you and the others. I thought I'd set that up in case you guys wanted just dessert instead of food." She explained. "You guys can go ahead and eat while I go get ready." She said.

The group began towards the table and started to choose places to sit. The twins, however, were stuck standing. "There are't enough seats." They noted together.

Sada blinked and stared at the touble. They were write, they were two short. How could the maids have looked that over? Oh well, they were early after all. Maybe they weren't exactly done.

"No problem guys. I can go get some more. Mori, you want to help me?" She asked, looking at him as he had hesitated sitting when the twins had spoken. He nodded gently and moved over to her. The two began out of the room silently through the double doors again.

"Well that was odd." Haruhi noted softly. They looked at her and the twins shrugged.

"They weren't done. And we did come early because of boss's bad time keeping." They said, earning a glare from Tamaki and watching him stand quickly to defend himself but he was stopped by Haruhi again.

"No...I mean Mori asking Sada that...about if it was okay for him to be here." She said, looking down as she wondered it. "Honey, would you know why?" She asked, looking over at the smaller boy.

Honey had been staring down in his lap as Haruhi had started talking. He had known and he had a feeling Mori was going to ask Sada that in the first place. He hugged Usa again and looked at them all.

"Right, you guys wouldn't know. Sada-chan and Takashi are actually childhood friends and have been since they were very little."

* * *

Sada walked beside Mori as they made their way through the house. Mori seemed to have a bit of a grasp on the houses structure, but not as much as knowing exactly where things are. It was silent between the two of them but he broke the silence.

"You have a grasp on calling me Mori." He murmured softly, still staring ahead. He nor Sada could stare at one another in the silence that surrounded them both, their bodies being as close as they were.

"Well, calling you Taka-chan might get a little awkward, y'know?" She stated with a soft shrug.

He smiled again gently and looked down at her, his hands stuffed in his pocket as they walked together. "I never understood that."

"What?"

"You calling me 'Taka-chan'. I'm older than you."

Sada grinned softly at the memory of the name. Taka-chan. True, he had been older, and it was better to have either just called him Takashi or Taka-kun.

"But I was taller than you. But then you wen't had to have a growth spurt. You're like a giant. Calling you Taka-chan now would be embarrassing for you." She said, laughing softly. Besides, now the only person who called him Takashi was Honey, and Honey had that right. Now, she and Mori were nothing but friends who had once known each other as children...at that's all it had been.

Mori shook his head gently. "You can still call me Takashi." He said, staring ahead once more.

"Can I call you Tata?" She asked with another grin up at him.

"No."

His answer had been swift but she knew he would deny her request. He had never liked that nickname. Ever. Still, it was fun to tease him with it.

The continued their walk together and went along to find the chairs for the room, either being deathly silent, or talking curtly in small memories.


	9. The Talk

**Sorry for the wait. Short chapter, sorry. **

"They've known each other since they were little?" Tamaki asked after honey had gone silent. While waiting for Sada and Mori to return, the group all seemed to be sitting on the edges of their seats when Honey had dropped the bombshell.

The small blond boy nodded, surprisingly not eating his cake and staring down into his lap.

"Mhm. Takashi and Sada were child hood friends but something happened and came between them." He murmured softly, still not raising his gaze from his lap.

Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all looked up at one another in dismay and shock. They were surprised Mori never spoke of this. Then again, he didn't speak much of anything about too far into his past. It seemed that it even bothered Honey to talk about this. Maybe it had been much bigger deal than they had first thought.

"Then, what happened?" Kaoru asked finally, looking again at him.

Honey didn't answer while Kyouya, with an all knowing tone, stepped in.

"It seems that their two families were connected." The pairs of eyes, minus Honey's, all looked at the shadow king as he sat there staring at them all. Of course he knew the situation. "They had done business together so it wasn't surprising their children played together. Something, however, happened between them. A proposal had gone awry or one had betrayed another. Either way, the families distrusted one another and separated the two shortly after entering junior high school."

"Wait a minute," Hikaru cut in, raising a hand as if waiting to be called on. "But she said Honey was her teacher."

"Well, that is true. He taught her for a while only because he father wanted the best teacher. But, the deal was she was to stay away from Mori, as they knew those families were close as well." Kyouya continued, lifting a hand up to move his glasses higher on his nose.

Softly, Honey nodded to confirm the information. "Takashi had always seemed upset about it and so did Sada-chan. They always try to see one another but it was brief and just enough so they'd never get in trouble."

The room grew silent at this new source of information. So, even now, those two families could have still harbored a hate for one another. Yet Sada was risking a lot to have Mori in her home. What kind of pressure was that? Or did Sada truly not care what her father thought? The mood in the room seemed to drop around them, making the ambiance seem less than the elegance Sada had tried hard to set up. It truly was a waste.

Shortly after this change, two figures came back into the room. Mori and Sada were in the middle of a conversation, both holding smiles that seemed so genuine. Mori was holding a chair under his right arm as they entered and broke from her to set it at the table.

Seeing the change in atmosphere from her happy time with Mori to such a quiet room, she grinned at them all, her hair finally down from her ponytail.

"Hey! What were you all talking about?"


	10. Thinking

_"Hey Taka-chan, look at this!"_  
_Takashi looked over just in time for the girl to settle a small flower crown on his head. He stopped himself, touching at it as it fit nearly perfectly on his head. Nearly. One edge began to droop down, brushing softly on his left ear. The way it a skewed itself made the little girl laugh._  
_"What is it?" He asked softly, touching it again before slipping it off and holding it in his hands._  
_"It's a crown, silly. You're supposed to just wear it on your head." She said, taking it of his hands and settling it on his head again._  
_The two children were knelt there beside a small lake beneath a shady tree while the misty rain fell around them. The willow's branches dropped around them and flowed in the gentle breeze as the children enjoyed their time. The grass around them was lush and cool, swaying and the blades dancing with the soft breeze that passed them. There was a soft chill in the September air, crisp with the addition of the cold lake water._  
_"Hey Taka-chan?"_  
_"Yeah?" The boy looked over at the girl who was staring out on the lake fondly._  
_"You think…we'll always be hanging around like this?" She asked softly, her bubbly personality fading into one of thoughtfulness as she pulled her legs towards her and stared at the water._  
_He could only look at her and smile softly. "I don't see why not. Don't be worried. We're always going to be friends."_  
_She looked at him again and watched him for a moment before her lips pulled into a gentle smile._  
_"Do you promise that?" She asked, her voice turning back to the happy one it was just a few moments before._  
_Takashi nodded and grinned at her, making her laugh gently._  
_It was then the two heard the voice of a woman calling from far off. She stood under an umbrella and called the girl's name. It was her mother and the girl groaned sadly._  
_"Aw, I gotta go Takashi." She said, pushing herself up and Takashi standing up with her. He didn't say anything to her leaving but she giggled before leaning over and kissing the boy's cheek._  
_"Bye Takashi!" Quickly, she rushed off into the rain after her mother._  
_Takashi just stood there, his hand against his cheek as he watched after her. "…Bye Sada…."_

* * *

It had been a few days since the dinner at Sada's home. Shortly after Mori and she had returned to the dining hall, things between the group had livened up again but there was still the knowledge hanging in the air. But the two conversed as if it had been so natural and there was no worry of being judged for it. The rest had tried to forget it and enjoyed the time and they had. The room had been nothing short of elegant and the food had been wonderful.  
But while they had tried to ignore it, Sada had the sinking feeling that something had happened while they had been gone. She felt that there was something different with them all. Between her and Mori, it felt just the same as when they had left, so what had happened with the group when she had stepped away? Whatever it had been, it had the lingering affect.  
Since they had accidently come too early, she had just decided to eat in her work out clothes as she hadn't really had time to change and it would have been rude to let her guests wait on their host. Not that anyone else seemed to mind, except for Hikaru who made the occasionally "look like a boy" joke. As she always expected them, she didn't care.  
Afterwards, she had felt she had grown closer to the group. Not only was she being able to be close to Honey and Mori again, but she was gaining new friends as well. Which was good because if she hadn't met them, she would have been roaming the school by herself….looking pretty awkward.  
But that wasn't something she needed to worry about.  
Sada stood again in the Host Club, watching as the boys went to their work and laughing to herself every now and again at their over acting. She would laugh even harder when they girls would go crazy for it. How they did it, she'd never know.  
She had taken refuge on one of the cots, bent over a notebook as she worked at homework from a class. It seemed that only she and Haruhi were ones concerned about their school work. Unlike all these other students, she wasn't here to play and if her grades were bad, there would be punishments from her father. Her hair was as normal, pulled into a ponytail and even in a dress, she heard the whispers around her how she looked boy-like. Ignoring the comments, she tried to focus on her work.  
"Sada-chan!" Looking over, she watched as Honey ran to her and nearly tackled her to grab a hold of her arm. "Sada-chan, come on! Come eat cake with Takashi and I!" He exclaimed, trying to drag the taller girl over. Abandoning her school work, she let the older boy pull her over to their table. However, she had been unaware of the two other girls who sat there. They were waiting for Honey and the seats next to Mori were empty.  
'Gee, wonder which seat is for me...'  
Sada just laughed softly despite herself and sat next to Mori when Honey finally released her hand.  
"So, you're Sada? Honey has been mentioning you, we thought it would be nice to meet you!" One of the girls said, staring over at her.  
Sada was taken back when the spoke to her. She hadn't been expecting to really be part of the conversation, just there to eat some cake like Honey had wanted. She smiled and nodded, willing to try and converse a bit despite not really being prepared to.  
"That's me alright. How ya doin'?" She asked, giving the two a wave.  
"Honey-Sempai told us you used to be his student, is that really true?" One sitting to the right of Honey asked before the little boy put his head in her lap and the girl's face went red, a squeal for his cuteness coming right after it.  
Sada looked over at Mori in desperation playfully but he just smiled at her, leaving his head resting on his hand.  
"Yeah, it's true. I was his student for a bit before I had to leave and it was a couple years before he stopped to join the host club." She explained, rubbing at the back of her neck nervously.  
"That's amazing! To have known Honey for so long and being reunited like this. You and Mori seem to be close too. Did he help teach you?"  
Mori now chose to look down on Sada as she stared across at the two girls. She was silent after the question was asked and frowned softly but it was gone as quick as it had come and she smiled. "Not exactly. The last time I had seen Ta-...Mori, was during a class and be had come in. Really, we haven't talked since were children." She explained, her smile seeming a bit sad. While the other girls felt the feelings of the smile, she stood up from the couch.  
"Do excuse me, I need to be heading home now. Sorry guys. Bye Honey." she turned and looked at Mori on the couch. "Bye Mori."She said and before he could answer, she walked away from them. Mori stared after her and remained silent, knowing something was up.  
It was hard thinking about the past. In truth, being around Mori was wonderful but it ached at her heart. Of course she loved to be in his company but he had forgotten what had been between them. Or had anything really been between them? She had stepped into his life again and many years had passed between them.  
Sada didn't get far before someone caught her arm and she looked back to see Kaoru there. He had a look of concern on his face and his grasp on her was gentle.  
"Sada, are you alright?" He asked softly, gently trying to pull her off to the side. But she didn't move but laughed softly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine dude. Don't worry about me. I have to head home. Gotta train, you know? Doesn't happen on it's own." She said, watching Kaoru reluctantly release her arm. He knew something was wrong and he was determined to try and help her. It tugged at his heart to see her so upset.  
"I'm here to help you if you need someone." he said, watching her and that concerned look still didn't leave his face. While he had let go, she took his hand, squeezed it once and let go. "Thank you Kaoru, I'll remember that." With that, she walked out of the room.  
The orange haired boy watched her as she left. He was unaware of the other, older boy watching as well. When he turned to go back to Hikaru, he never noticed Mori who turned his head as well after watching her with Hikaru and watching her leave.

* * *

After the club had finished for the day, Hikaru was checking the tables and straightening them before leaving. He and Kaoru were the ones for that day to stay behind and check before leaving for the day. As he made his way around, he stopped as he stopped something on one of the tables.

"Hey Kaoru, found something!" He called, reaching out and picking up a notebook that was left on the table, opened to a page that seemed to be school work.

His twin soon came up beside him and looked to see what it was he had. "A notebook?" He asked, taking it from Hikaru and flipping through it. He searched thoroughly through the work until flipping to the front. A name was written right behind the cover of it.

"Oh, it's Sada's book." Hikaru noted, staring over his brother's shoulder to look at it. They were silent a moment, Hikaru waiting for Kaoru to reply but his twin was silent. "So then..." Hikaru walked in front of Kaoru and slid the book from him, looking it over. "Should we send someone to deliver it to her?"

Kaoru frowned softly and shook his head, taking the book again. "No...I'll go take it to her. Go home first, kay?" He said, turning and walking out of the room silently. Hikaru just stared at the door after his brother had left. It was odd that he wanted to go on his own. Guessing already what was going on, he shrugged and continued his work to leave his brother to the delivery of Sada's notebook.


End file.
